This invention relates to particulate explosive compositions in which ammonium nitrate and calcium nitrate are used as oxygen supplying components. More specifically, it relates to explosives in which an increased sensitivity is caused by a certain heat treatment of the nitrate components. Thus, the evoked cap sensitivity and the small critical diameter proper to the explosives is mainly dependent on the physical state in which the treatment leaves the mixture, and practically independent of its chemical composition.